mindseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan's Mind
THIS WIKIA ENTRY IS NOT FINISHED!! -Dawson Z. Dawsonnlego is the creator of Logan's mind which is still in progress to this day. Based off of Ross Scott's "Freeman's mind", and heavily inspired by Felix's Mind. Personality Logan is a 26 year old part of the rebellion, who has destroyed the combine more than once, but in this series, it might be his last mission. He trusts a anonymous civilian who he has never met, who may or may not betray him in the end, along with an AI in his suit, who keeps him alive for around a week. Logan's Mind is recorded with a piece of toast, Edited with Windows Movie Maker, Has Voice Overs from Audacity, and is in the mod for Half life 2 : Ep. 2, "Minerva" History of "Logan's Mind" Logan's Mind was originally going to be a single episode series, and more of a comic narrated over instead of a mind series, but one day the creator Dawson, was thinking up ideas, and for one of the games he thought of a HL2 mod called Lost Under The Snow, but the problem was that steam had an update which broke most mods, sadly LUTS was one of them. Dawson went on a search for working GOOD mods, and he found a mod by the name of Synergy, but he came to find out it was just a multiplayer version of half life 2. So he went on the search for a mod again, and found Minerva : Metastasis, which became Logan's Mind.The intro to episode 1 was uploaded on January 1st 2014 to Dawson Z.'s Youtube account "Dawsonnlego", the first episode was uploaded on March 19th 2014. Quotes 1 : "I'm a combine! Let me shoot at the wall trying to kill a random person!" 2 : "Who cares if I blacked out for around half a week, the facility is still hotter than a roman noodle cup burnt in the microwave." 3 : "Hi I'm with the girl scouts, please lay down your gun for some cookies." 4 : "I'm doing great without my anti-insanity pills. Yes I know its time to drink my sorrow away Phil." 5 : "Welcome to hell! Please take a ticket." 6 : "Who wants popcorn?" (Has been used more than once) 7 : "PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS!" 8 : "CLASS IS IN SESSION!" 9 : "This reminds me of black mesa, a unsafe, radioactive, ruined pile of rubble called a facility. Logan's Charactoristics Lo Facts 1 : Logan worked as a security guard at black mesa. 2 : Logan was the first person in black mesa to need glasses. 3 : Logan is nearly blind without his glasses. 4 : Logan's H.E.V suit has a helmet with built in lenses. 5 : Logan threw his wrench into the machinery in sector c, destroying vital scientific studies. 6 : Gordon Freeman fell down a flight of stairs because of Logan accidently shot his gun in a stair well. 7 : Logan in episode 1 is found to have a form of insanity, as he talks to himself. 8 : Logan has a pet dog, which he believes is somewhere on the island. 9 : In the semi finale, Logan was supposed to die, but survived because of G-man. 10 : Logan was in the H.E.C.U but left, about a month before the resonance cascade. 11 : Logans Full name Is Logan D. Wescott. Logan's Mind episode 1 Category:Mind Series Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Series set in a Valve IP game